The Next Generation At Hogwarts
by nightowl1312
Summary: It has been 19 years since Voldemort's death. And we find ourselves with the Next Generation at Hogwarts. The Golden Trio has moved on and things have never been better until their kids get into trouble again. The kids meet new friends and like their parents cause mischief. Quidditch, spells, and battling houses are just a regular day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Callie and I were talking and she goes we should write a Harry Potter Fanfiction so I was like I'll do it I might as well. I do not own Harry Potter J K Rowling does. This story takes place after the nineteen years with the trio's children along with Draco's and Teddy Lupin. With a few added characters we begin our story…**

**Chapter 1**

Any day now… any day now I should be getting my letter. My parents were already down at breakfast when I came down. I was eating breakfast when our owl, Cow, flew in. We call him Cow because he is brown with black spots. Cow had something that I had been waiting for my whole life… My acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Platform 9 ¾ was a hustle and bustle on September 1. A bunch of wizards were crowded around, you guessed it, Harry Potter himself. The Dark wizard slayer, Head Auror in the Ministry of Magic, husband of Ginny Potter, and father of James, Albus, and Lily Potter.

"Goodbye Mum, goodbye Dad…" I said as I hugged my parents goodbye. It was nearly 11 o'clock and I hadn't even gotten on the train. When I turned around to say my last farewell to my parents they were gone. As I got aboard the train it seemed like all the compartments were full except for one… This particular compartment housed one blonde girl and she looked my age so I guessed she was a first year. I knocked and walked in.

"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." She nodded yes. "I'm Sam" I said as I sat down across from her next to the window. "Callie" she replied. She was shorter than me I could tell and had blue eyes that looked like the ocean. She looked like my exact opposite. I had light brown hair and had green eyes that my mum said looked like a field in London and I was tall extremely tall. We were talking about basic stuff. I asked her about her parents and whether that were wizards and she said that her dad is a wizard that works at the Ministry but her mother is a muggle.

As the trolly came by we got snacks and decided to walk around and meet our new schoolmates. We then came to a compartment filled with red and jet black haired children. This looked like fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters other than the ones you do not recognize from the books… welcome to Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 2: **

Sitting in the compartment were 2 red heads, 2 black haired boys, and a boy with turquoise hair. Callie and I knocked on the door and one of the dark haired boys who looked older motioned for us to come in. We walked in and closed the door and one of the red heads, a boy, motioned for us to sit down. So we did.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves," spoke the other red head, a girl. "I'm Rose and these are all my cousins except for Teddy," she pointed to the boy with turquoise hair. The boy with black haired that looked older said, "I'm James and this is my younger brother Albus." I immediately noticed how green his eyes were… they looked like emeralds. Albus waved hello then looked to Callie and blushed. "I'm Teddy, as you already know, and that's Freddy," He said pointing to the red haired boy. "Freddy and I are in our second year and Teddy is in his third. Albus and Rose are first years." James said.

"What houses are you in? If you don't mind me asking." I said and that was the first thing I had spoken since we walked into the compartment. "I'm in Ravenclaw and the rest of these losers are all in Gryffindor, except for Albus and Rose who haven't been sorted yet." Teddy said that as he got up and walked out of the compartment.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was spent talking to everyone in that compartment and getting familiar with each other.

When arrived at the station James, Freddy, and Teddy said goodbye because they had to catch the carriages up to the castle. First years were required to take boats across the water to give the other students time to get up to the Great Hall. I was in a boat with Callie and Rose, Albus was nowhere to be seen. We walked up the stairs to begin what could only be an amazing year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Any of the characters other than the ones you do not recognize from the books. **

**Chapter 3:**

That amazing year began with being sorted and I don't even have a clue to which house I will be in. As we waited on the steps to enter the great hall a boy with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes came up to us. "Ah, newbies… Welcome to Hogwarts" Rose jumped in and saved us somewhat. "Back off Scorpios or you'll have me to deal with." Scorpios jumped at her making her flinch, but Albus jumped in front of her like a shield. "Well what have we here? Jet-black hair and green eyes… you must be a Potter." That's when I lost it.

"And what makes you think that you're better than us?" I retaliated with. "Let me break this to you slowly so you can comprehend it. There are people like us… purebloods. There are also people like her" he said pointing to Callie "who are halfbloods and others who are what people like us call mudbloods. This means that they don't have magical parents. And you don't want to hang around with the wrong sort of people." He finished with a smirk.

I have lived in the wizarding world my whole life and never met someone so rude. My new best friend was a halfblood and I was going to stand up for her. "Believe me I know who the wrong sort is and if you don't walk away right now you'll find yourself in the hospital wing by morning." After that Scorpios walked to the back of the group of first years with a humiliated look on his face.

A teacher with very thick glasses came up to us and escorted us into the Great Hall. We walked up the middle aisle which was in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. James gave us a reassuring smile as we walked past him and Freddy. Then we reached the front.

Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, stood. "Welcome students to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now let us begin the sorting ceremony. Professor Trelawney will call your name and you shall step forward and the sorting hat will placed upon your head. You will then be sorted into your houses."

Professor Trelawney called the first name on her list. "Albus Potter" He looked terrified being the fact that he was the first one called. The sorting hat started mumbling things to Albus and then out of nowhere the hat screamed "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as Al walked over there.

A few more students were called along with Scorpios no shocker he was put in Slytherin. Then we heard what Callie had been waiting for… her name was called. "Callie Faye" she walked up and the same process happened except the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table burst with cheering and applause.

Rose was called and was put into Gryffindor. Then I was called. "Samantha Dacany" Oh great, it was my turn. What if I was put in Slytherin? Let's figure out that answer…"Interesting, I can see talent…talent galore just like your friends before you but how will you use it? I see you have friends in several houses but which friends do you want to be with?" I realized I wanted to be with all of them but I knew I couldn't. But the hat continued, "I realize now that you are loyal to all your friends and brave to stand up for them…better be Gryffindor!" Applause and cheering roared out at the Gryffindor table and what surprised me was I even saw Callie and Teddy clapping. Then the feast began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey guys I don't own Harry Potter I just am responsible for the ones you don't know from the books or movies. **

**Chapter 4:**

After the feast Rose, Albus, and I were escorted to Gryffindor Tower by the Prefects. They explained that the girls dormitories are on the right and boys on the left. Our little gang decided to stay up and talk even though we had classes first thing in the morning.

The next day I was awoken by Rose screaming in my ear "Sam! Wake up! We're late and we have potions in 15 minutes!" I decided to get up because you never ever! want to see a Weasley woman mad.

By the time we had a quick breakfast we made to Professor Slughorn's room just as the bell rang. "Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Dacany how nice of you to join us on this fine day. Now please take your seats." We have potions with the Ravenclaws, so I signaled for Rose to go sit by Callie, since I was going to be studying with her later, and took a seat next to Al.

"Miss Dacany, what are three of the twelve uses of dragon's blood? If you can name more please go ahead." Professor Slughorn asked me and I wasn't nervous because I knew all 12 uses, but because I didn't want to seem like a know-it-all I only said three. "Oven cleaner, spot remover, and it is also used as a healer to some injuries." I answered. Professor Slughorn looked impressed and replied, "Very good Miss Dacany 10 points to Gryffindor."

Potions passed quickly and we moved on to Transfiguration and Al and I successfully managed to change a desk into a pig but afterwards my desk still had ears, but Al's had a tail.

At the end of the day and being finished with our classes I headed to the Library where I was to meet Callie so we could study. "Sam! Guess what!" Callie exclaimed as she came running into the room. "Why guess when I know you're gonna tell me anyway." I say with a smirk. With a glare she finished her sentence, "Tomorrow we start flying lessons!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Jk Rowling does.**

**Chapter 5:**

Flying no problem. I've been flying on a broom since I was 4, but first years aren't allowed to bring their broom since they aren't allowed to play quidditch.

That night I was sitting in the common room on the couch in front of the fire when someone sat next to me. "Hey James, what's up?" I asked him looking into his green eyes. "I just got a letter from my uncle I'm kinda scared." He replied. "Which uncle you have like 5" he replied with a worried look on his face, "George…"

"Well go on, open it up." I insisted even though he was quite scared. He began reading the letter, "Dear James, I as owner of WWW are proud to present you with the prank package. Consisting of puking pastels, fever fudge, and a case of weasley fireworks for a special occasion. Do not tell your mother about me giving these things to you or I will probably be on the receiving end of one of her bat-boogey-hexes…again. Please keep the Potter name up and cause mischief. Say hello to Freddy for me he got the the same kit before he left for school. Keep in touch, George." He said holding up the box of pranks and fireworks.

"Can we break in the fever fudge?" I asked him with a smirk once he finished the letter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter along with all the characters from the books and movies all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 6:**

The next thing I knew James and I were sitting in the middle of the headmistresses' office waiting for her punishment. We had been caught trying to put fever fudge in the prefects pumpkin juice when Slughorn caught us.

"Dacany, Potter! What were you thinking?" McGonagall yelled as she walked in the door. "Well we were thinking that the prefects need to loosen up, and it was revenge for them giving me a detention." James said with a smirk. She looked at me like she wanted me to give her my reason. "I just did it because I wasn't going to let James have all the fun."

She looked at us with disappointment and told us our punishment and let us leave. "2 detentions that's getting off easy. Last year I tried to complete my uncle's mission by bringing my mum back a toilet seat but I was caught and given 5 detentions." James said with a laugh.

"Hey, the first quidditch game is coming up are you going?" James asked me after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Yeah I'll be there. Why?" He just stared at me then smiled, " I'll be playing seeker for Gryffindor."

***After the quidditch game***

Gryffindor house was celebrating in the common room after the great victory of Hufflepuff. "This is going to be a great year!" someone yelled and everyone cheered in agreement.

But all great things must come to an end for several months later we were all boarding the Hogwart's Express heading to Kings Cross Station. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Callie said pulling us into a group hug and everyone nodded sadly. We arrived at Kings Cross sooner than we would have hoped. I spotted my parents talking to the Potters so I walked over with James and Albus. "Sam we'd like to introduce you to Mrs. And Mr. Potter." My father said as my reaction I shook their hands. "But it seems you have already met our two troublemaker sons" Mrs. Potter said.

We said our goodbyes and I began my journey home. My family and I live in muggle London so my father had a car. I was sitting in the backseat replaying all the memories through my head when something occurred to me. When we left the station my bag seemed heavier so I looked inside. Inside was a box with a note attached to it. I checked the note first it read; _Sam, there are rumors said that they will remember the first person they touch, my father said so. I never touched it so I could give it to my partner in crime. Thank you for being there for me…James S. Potter._

I opened the box to find the Golden Snitch James caught at the first quidditch match against Hufflepuff. I reached in and grabbed it, it then started flying around my head but suddenly landed in my hand to reveal a message; _To my partner in crime_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me if It did I would be a billionaire.**

**Chapter 7:**

Back to Hogwarts I go. I'm a second year now which means two things; I'm no longer at the bottom of the food chain and Quidditch with my partner in crime. James and I have written all summer along with Callie. James may be my partner in crime but Callie is my best friend.

As I made it to Platform 9 ¾ by myself I might add. My parents had something come up at the Ministry that they were needed for. I walked through the barrier to be tackled by a storm of blonde. "Hey Cal, miss me that much?" I said once she pulled back. "More than you will ever know! And there are some other people who missed you too." She then pulled me over to a crowd of red-heads and three people with black hair. "Must my arm always be the victim of your pulling?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Sam! You're here!" Albus yelled giving me a brotherly hug. "Yea I'm here. Where's your brother? Oh wait, its James he's probably off causing trouble." Then a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Why do you assume that I would do something like that without my partner in crime?" James said in my ear making me shudder.

"I know you wouldn't" I then turned around and he gave me a bear hug since he was a little taller than me. "Hey Sam, come meet our sister." Albus said pointing to the little red head standing next to Ginny Potter. "Sam this is Lily. Lily this is Sam she's a second year like Al." James said ushering for her to say hello.

"Are you the girl that tried to help James put Fever Fudge in the prefects pumpkin juice?" She asked me with a twinkle in her eye. "I am, but don't tell your mum that" I replied with a wink. The train whistle blew signaling 5 minutes till we had to get on the train. Lily ran off to her mother who then handed her something wrapped in cloth.

She came up close to me and I kneeled down so she could whisper something in my ear. "James says he gave you one. This one is my dad's." She then unwrapped from the cloth a golden snitch. I pulled mine out of my pocket to show to her. "I can't believe you still have that." James said in shock. "I always have it with me" I said handing it to Lily to play with for a minute.

I walked over to where Albus and Callie were talking. "You know you're never going to get that back" Albus stated. I shrugged as the whistle blew again it was time to get on the train. I went to grab my trunk and Lily came up to me and hugged me. "Can you keep my brothers safe for me?" She said looking sad that they had to leave. I hugged her back and replied, "As long as you keep that snitch safe for me till the end of the year." I then boarded the train before she could argue.

I walked into the compartment where Callie, Al, and James were. "I think you have a new friend." James said jokingly as he pointed out to Lily who was waving with one hand and in the other was the snitch. "Yea we made a deal. I keep something safe of hers, while she keeps something safe for me." They all looked at me with interest. "I'm keeping her troublesome brothers safe while she keeps my snitch safe. "Like I said before you are _never_ going to get that back" Albus said yet again. We all then burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 8:**

As we got to the platform at Hogwarts we were greeted by a face we all disliked… Scorpios. "Well well well if it isn't the halfblood and the blood traitors." He said with a smirk looking at Callie. "Can we help you Scorpios or are you just trying to make me hex you." Albus let out laugh knowing that I would hex him. "I just came to wish you luck at the Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor, But I suppose your boyfriend the seeker could easily get you on." Then James just about burst.

He had his wand out and pointed at Scorpios' neck faster than you could say 'Hagrid'. It took all three of us to get James off of him and by then Scorpios was gone. We quickly got on the last carriage because Rose, Teddy, and Freddy had already gone. The feast was the same as last year except for we were watching the first years instead of being the first years.

Then the unexpected happened. Something came crashing into the great hall and all I could hear was McGonagall screaming for the prefects to get everyone back to their houses. Then I realized what the danger was and I couldn't believe it. There standing in the middle of the Great Hall was a giant… I acted fast but not fast enough as the giant swung its club and nearly hit my side.

People were rushing out of the Hall past me but I held my ground, then there were people next to me. Callie, James, and Albus stood by my side and I thanked my luck because the teachers looked like they needed help. Sure we were all probably gonna be in trouble but it was worth it. Spells were flying everywhere you looked, but the giant just kept swinging it's club. As the giant made one last swing at us he hit one of his targets.

James was hit and thrown against the wall. Once the giant was taken care of we all rushed over. "We have to get him to the hospital wing!" Albus yelled clearly worried. "Al, he's fine. He's just knocked out." Teddy said reassuringly, but we knew it wasn't just for Albus.

We got James to the hospital wing using a levitating charm. It was confirmed that James had a small concussion, but should be fine in a few days. Everyone having heard the news went to their dormitories except for Al and I. Callie would've stayed but Teddy forced her to go. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Albus asked me, but not taking his eyes off James. "He'll be ok Al, he has to be ok." And with that I couldn't look at James' unconscious form besides I needed my rest for quidditch tryouts tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.**

**Chapter 9:**

I couldn't believe it. I was Gryffindor's newest Chaser. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing. The Potters were coming to see James because he still hadn't woken up. When I reached the huge wooden doors I pushed them open and ran inside.

I was then wrapped in a hug by none other than Lily. She looked scared for her brother, but not as much as I was on the inside for one of my best friends. It looked like I came in not a second too late for then James started to wake up. He was very confused on where he was, but Albus explained what happened. I stood there completely mesmerized because I was so happy. He was awake.

Half an hour later the Potters went home, but not before Lily slipped a box into my pocket. I realized that would have to wait because James was looking at me. "What's today?" He asked. Albus answered, "The second." Then realization came upon his face… "The quidditch tryouts! I was going to watch you." He said looking directly at me. "Oh please! You think I care that you weren't watching me" When he said nothing I took a seat next to his bed, across from Al. "It doesn't really matter that you didn't get to see me, because you'll be seeing a lot more of me since I'm the newest Gryffindor Chaser. " Albus came over and gave me a congratulatory hug then said, "I'm gonna go find Callie and tell her the news and that James is awake" And with that he left James and I alone in the hospital wing.

"I knew you could do it!" James exclaimed pulling me into a hug. Of course though Scorpios just had to walk in. "Jeez Dacany, Potter is awake for 5 minutes and you're already making a move on him" he finished with a wink. _Why can't he just give it a rest?!_ Seeing is how James couldn't do anything it was up to me. I had Scorpios against the wall with his arm between his shoulder blades in about 2 seconds. Madam Pomphrey came out the second he screamed probably thinking it was James. "Dacany, Malfoy, if you can't behave then get out Mr. Potter needs his rest." I let Scorpios go and as he was walking out he whispered something in my ear, "I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone but watch yourself blood traitor."

James was released from the hospital wing that day but refused to go to the common room. "Well, since you don't want to go back to the common room how about we walk around the lake?" he looked at me with a confused look. "Won't that only make even more people think we're a couple?" I just laughed, "I don't really care, it's not like that will ever happen. Right?" He just continued walking, "Right"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I did SO much!**

**Chapter 10:**

We were all very confused. Scorpios had been extremely nice to all of us, even Callie. The reason was a mystery though. Every time we would pass him in the halls or at the Quidditch pitch, he was always in a cheery mood.

I was sitting in the common room doing my Transfiguration essay, when Albus and James came running up to me. "We have an idea to find out why Scorpios is being so nice to us. Why don't we just follow him?" Albus exclaimed out of breath. "There are two problems with your plan; One: How are we gonna know where Scorpios is in this huge castle? Two: Even if we did he would see us." I said even though I didn't want to burst their bubbles. "Ah, but that is where we have the answer to our issues we have a way to find Scorpios and follow him without him knowing." James said with a devious smile.

The next thing I knew I was standing under THE Invisibility Cloak with James, Callie, and Albus. James was holding the Marauder's Map which showed all of Hogwarts. When James started Hogwarts in his first year his father gave him the map. But when Albus started his father gave him the cloak of invisibility.

We were currently walking down a corridor by the library. According to James, Scorpios was right around the corner. When we turned the corner not only did we see Scorpios but someone we would have never imagined… Rose.

I had to cover James' mouth with my hand so he didn't give us away. We listened to their conversation. "I can't tell my cousins, because they'll immediately tell my dad and that won't be good at all." Rose said in a worried voice. This went on for a while before Scorpios said goodbye and when he did he kissed Rose on the cheek before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would not be posting this on a fan site. **

**Chapter 11:**

I don't think I could be any more nervous today. Today was my first Quidditch match that just happened to be against Slytherin, don't I have _awesome_ luck? I was sitting in the great hall with James, Albus, and Rose, but I didn't feel any better. We had admitted to Rose that we knew she was seeing Scorpios. She wasn't mad just scared that we would tell her parents. But we promised we wouldn't.

James and I had to head down to the Quidditch pitch to get ready for the match. Sure my whole team was supportive and encouraging, but right now I was just flat out scared. I sat on a bench in the Gryffindor changing room just trying breath correctly without hyperventilating. I just sat there staring at my Firebolt (It turned out that they couldn't improve it so never made a newer model.) I probably would've stayed like that forever if James hadn't snapped me out of it.

"It's time to go…" he said looking in my eyes. You could tell that he was trying to be as comforting as a partner in crime could be.

As we walked onto the pitch the crowds cheered and I was aware of Callie, Albus, and Teddy cheering louder than anybody else. I faced the Slytherin Chasers and they were all older than me. The one in the middle was a fifth year I think, and was very muscular for a 15 year old boy. There was a girl on his left who looked like she was planning on hitting me with a bludger. And the boy on his right was just giving me a death glare. Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch and the game began. The snitch was released first, it buzzed around our heads before zooming into the air. The bludgers were then released and whizzed past our heads. We mounted our brooms and hovered in the air, above Madam Hooch. She tossed the Quaffle in the air and Slytherin caught it.

As I made my way towards the Slytherin Chaser a bludger missed my arm by an inch. I turned to see a Beater grinning evily at me. Icountinued my chase… until one of the other Gryffindor Chasers stole the Quaffle. Soon enough it was passed to me and I got my confidence back. The Slytherin Keeper didn't even see me coming and I quickly scored in the right goal post. The Chasers must have been shocked to see a second year score a goal on their sixth year keeper, because that's what their faces showed.

Soon enough Gryffindor had a 60 point lead and our captain gave James (who had been chasing the snitch closely for 10 minutes0 the signal to end the game. When he caught the snitch our whole team landed on the ground and cheered. Then the rest of the stadium joined us… except for Slytherin. Callie and Albus joined us on the pitch and gave bot James and I hugs. James then came over to me and hugged me but before he pulled back he said, "I knew you had it in you." And I replied, "Not bad for a second year if I do say so myself."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all the ideas come from the great JK Rowling. A/N: So this chapter I decided to put into Callie's POV to try out the different characters POV's. Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 12: Callie's POV**

I was happy Gryffindor won the Quidditch match, because Slytherin would have been bragging about it forever. A few days passed and James, Al, and Sam were walking with me to Potions when Albus brought up a topic I was hoping to avoid; Quidditch.

I love Quidditch, like absolutely love it, but I hadn't even told my best friends how the Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts went. Sam was my best friend, how was I supposed to tell her that at the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match that I would be playing Keeper against her as a Chaser. So when Albus asked me how tryouts went I gave a vague answer, "They went ok…" I trailed off at the end. James asked me if I knew if I was on the team. I kept my eyes on my shoes and replied nervously, "I don't know if I am or not." But Sam saw right through me.

When we sat down in Potions class with Albus and Rose behind us, she kept giving me sideways glances basically saying, 'I know what you're up to and I'm going to find out eventually.' We met up with James in the Great Hall since he's a year older than us. Sam and I have a free period after lunch, but Albus doesn't since it was Thursday and he had Astronomy.

Sam and I decided to take a walk around the lake then to the Greenhouses since we had Herbology as our last class. Once we got to the lake we were quiet for a few minutes until Sam spoke. "You and I both know that your hiding the results of the Quidditch tryouts, so why don't you tell me what really happened."

I sighed then began, " I made the team" Sam smiled "but I'm not sure if you're going to like it." She replied still smiling, "Try me." "I'm playing Keeper." I then found the grass very interesting. She was silent before sighing. "Did you think I'd be mad?" I looked at Sam and her face showed confusion and hurt. "I didn't know what you would be that's why I didn't tell you." She then looked me straight in the eye and said, "Callie you're my best friend of course I'm happy for you, besides a little friendly competition won't hurt, but remember on the pitch I won't hold back." She finished with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Please review on what you think of the different POVs. I gladly accept them! Thanks a ton!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I TOTALLY wish I did though. This is James' first POV so tell me what you think so I can make notes for future chapters and what you guys like.**

**Chapter 13: James POV**

I woke up to Freddy dumping cold water on my head (not the greatest way to wake up I might add). As soon as he saw my face he knew I was annoyed. He immediately ran down the stairs to the common room where he knew that he would be safe from my wrath.

I ran after him knowing that knowing that I was stronger and faster, but someone was standing in between us…Sam. Although she didn't look angry at me. She was facing Freddy and by now I felt bad for him because he made Sam mad. I came up with a plan in my head and mouthed it to Freddy. He made a mad dash for the boy's dormitories and when he did I put my arms around Sam's waist and held her so her back was to my chest. "Were you trying to stick up for me?" I asked whispering in her ear. "You should know by now that I'm going to stick up for people no matter who it is." She replied whispering also.

I try to imagine how this looks to other people. Me holding Sam close to me by the waist and her not struggling to get away because she knows it's me…we look like a couple…"It must be that Gryffindor loyalty in you." I said with a smirk. "It must be." She replied.

That's when I realized she was wearing her Quidditch robes. "The match is today! Why didn't you tell me?" She turned around in my arms and just gave a look that said 'You're an idiot' She then pushed me towards the stairs to change.

When I came back down stairs she was gone, so I figured she was in the Great Hall. Sure enough there was Sam sitting across from Callie in her gold and red robes, where Callie was wearing silver and blue. If you didn't know those two were best friends you would assume they were enemies based on the opposite colors. It looked like Sam was in the middle of telling Callie what happened this morning. Callie must have seen me walk in because she said something to Sam before they both looked me straight in the eye. They both waved me over so I went and sat down. We talked for a while about a lot of things whether it was classes, my upcoming Hogsmeade trip, or the obvious Quidditch until we had to make our way down to the pitch.

Callie went to the Ravenclaw changing room with her team as we headed to The Gryffindor one with ours. We grabbed our brooms and stepped onto the pitch. Madam Hooch gave her normal sppech about wanting a nice clean and fair game and we all rolled our eyes. I looked at Teddy who is the Seeker for Ravenclaw, he looked back at me but tilted his head toward Sam and Callie who were glaring at each other like they were mortal enemies and gave me a look that said, 'This oughta be good!'

Sam caught the Quaffle with ease and skill. She sped towards the Ravenclaw goal, but I couldn't tell if it made it passed Callie because the Snitch buzzed around me head distracting me.

Half an hour later found me chasing the Snitch closely, but I was being chased aswell by a bludger. I reached and reached until I felt the cool metal of the golden Snitch in my grasp. But as soon as I did I felt something it the back of my head… hard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I wish I did! This is the last chapter for year two next shall be the start of year three.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Albus' POV

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as it soon was our last day of second year. Classes had already finished, so we had the whole day to ourselves until 3 o'clock when we would have to board the train to go home.

I was currently sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with my brother and one of my best friends, Sam. We were talking about the year and all the crazy stunts we had pulled and how many detentions those two got together from pranks as disciplinary actions. Sam's face lit up with so much excitement which only meant she had an idea… great. She walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories without saying a word then came back down with one of her uniforms. "Albus can I use your invisibility cloak?" She asked me. I let her use it for two reasons 1) It's best to go along with her ideas and 2) I trust her.

I handed her my cloak and she took off running through the portrait hole. 15 minutes later she came back without her uniform and with someone who usually wears silver and blue… Callie. We figured it was just to get Callie into the Gryffindor Common Room without the Fat Lady knowing, but sure enough it wasn't. We ended up walking around the castle with our uniforms on and flying on our brooms, but the funniest part was when I had on my invisibility cloak to make it look like the broom was flying by itself. We got so many funny looks from teachers and students that we had to cast a silence charm on ourselves to keep quiet. I think it was the most fun I've had all year.


End file.
